A Lemon Tree
by MerelyNocturnal
Summary: A new FF I am going to be doing, keep an eye out for a new STCL chapter!
1. Chapter 1

~Mellorine

.

.

.

~Mellorine

.

.

.

*Bonk*

"Your knuckle carried all your love for me on it Nami-swaaaan, I can only repay you with a humble drink."

Like all confrontations between Sanji and Nami, this one also ended with a half broken heart, a fractured skull and a empty glass of Lime cocktail. It was already very apparent that Nami never really felt any intimate love for any creature that had a beating heart, money is what made her mind go round, but in a world like this, the impossible is probable and possible.

* * *

Sunny day on the Sunny Go, yet again, who would have thought?

As all days like these tend to yonder, the crew was enjoying some very childish daily activities among some manly and intelligent ones, some were even being creative.

And of course, our story begins with the bottomless pit that the crew members call Luffy's stomach, as it tries to gobble down Nami's orange trees, the trees that are so sacred and holy to her like nothing else, well, except money.

And yet again, of course, the white, or even blond knight trying to protect said trees from a person who is able to stretch his body parts indefinitely, somehow he manages to succeed with the only motivation being a very lost chance of the most tinker of hopes to find gratification in his effort by his favourite orange haired navigator.

To his surprise though, after having pretty much lost all energy protecting the so delicious looking oranges from a rubber monster, this time he was actually thanked, very tenderly to say so myself, as he got a very warm and possibly even "wet" kiss to the cheek.

This made the whole crew turn around for a second glance at the scene, what was going on? Was Nami actually showing...feelings? No, that can't be right, must be something else, and it just so happens that the crew's doctor, the little Tanuki named Chopper had the exact same thoughts as he prepared his Med kit for a check up.

The whole crew of course contained our white knight, the ship's cook famous for his very...unique behavior to the female gender, Mr. Sanji, or as the blues call him, Black Leg Sanji was of no exception to taking a second thought on the whole occurrence, his brain actually worked for a second instead of his second one, as he thought to himself :

"Did Nami~Swan actually just...kiss me? No, that can't be right, must be a mirage, it's a very hot day after all, the sea isn't making it any better either."

The thoughts didn't last long as his second brain took charge again, sending massive amounts of blood to his...nose (You pervert.), blasting him upwards with the most powerful nosebleed known to mankind.

Chopper's jaw dropped as his little legs sprinted him towards Sanji's blood deprived half-corpse, setting up a medical hook and giving Sanji a blood transfusion right away.

While all that was taking place, Nami just went back inside and locked herself in her room.

The hours passed as blood kept rushing into Sanji's body, and so did color as his face got rid of that pale yellow tint it had earlier, Chopper set down one last blood bag as he started packing his Med kit up and leaving for his own room.

And so, Sanji stayed in his bed for hours on end, unconscious and not able to cook anything for the captain that by now was almost about to eat his own arms off, it's not like Sanji cared anyway.

Chopper occasionally walked into Sanji's room to check up on him, at the later hours of the night, he announced to everyone that he will be fine as he had just started to regain consciousness but still needed some rest.

-2:16 AM-Sanji's room-

"No...no Nami san...we can't do that..." murmured Sanji in his half-asleep situation...

"We can't do what, Sanji-kun?" whispered the orange haired navigator as she slowly walked towards Sanji.

* * *

**Hope people like this new style of writing, I am back dynamically and I will finish Strange thing called Love very soon, but here is something new to look forward to, thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2 Rush of Blood to the Heart

_**A Lemon Tree**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**A Rush of blood to the heart.**_

"Nnnami-san? How long have you been standing there?!"

"A while. Why, do you object?"

"Well, you must be tired, you should go sleep."

Nami continues walking towards Sanji as she places her right knee on the bed between his thighs and leans in to give him another kiss on the cheek while her hands support herself up, being placed to the sides of his waist.

Sanji freezes again, his whole body is dying to take her in his arms and lower her on top of him. He hesitates, he does not want to believe this is reality in case he gets disappointed, his eyes just stare into her as she smiles at him and lays down on top of him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"That's what I am trying to do all this time, silly."

No, the sensation was too real, it couldn't be a dream. But even so, what would Nami san think of him if he lost his temper and let his violent animal into the wild. Those thoughts were continued by even deeper ones, why now? What has gotten into her? Why did she suddenly decides that she wants him.

He let his pride aside and wrapped his left arm around her as he tilted his head to face her, whispering in the dark.

"Nami-san...why...? I have been telling you how I feel about you since the moment I met you for the first time and you kept driving me away, what changed now?"

Nami just sighed out as she let a kiss on his shoulder above the covers before getting up on her feet and start to murmur.

"It's fine if you don't want me here, after all I almost killed you today."

She said as she straightened her clothes up a bit and took on a very sad expression.

Sanji had to act quickly, he couldn't let his one and only chance flee like this. His instinct made his body blast upwards to sit up on the bed as he wrapped his arms around her before she could get away too far and pulled her back to bed , this time letting her under the blanket with him.

"No, please don't leave me Nami-san, I really appreciate you doing this, and I don't want to make you feel bad but it seems very odd to me that you would do this, and I can't move on without proper explanation, my code of life would not allow me to."

Nami sighed out yet again, but this time she couldn't get away, he had her locked in his arms properly, the only thing she could do was just be honest.

"I...don't know Sanji-kun, I just realized how important you were to me I guess. You had been saving me every part of our trip, taking care of me and always being very delicate with me, all I did was cause you further pain and suffering."

While saying all that, Nami's face was avoiding contact with Sanji's eyes, she didn't want him to see her at a weak moment like this, for a woman like her, apologies are very hard to squeeze out.

Sanji giggled a bit and squeezed her in his arms a bit tighter, letting his right hand trail to her chin as he tenderly raises it up, creating valid eye contact suitable for the moment making sure to let her know without any words that she does not need to be embarrassed.

"You know Nami-san, it's partially even my fault. I was too hard and annoying for you, I don't blame you for anything. Plus, you decided to be in my arms today, therefore something I did obviously lead you to this."

Nami just smiled softly and kisses Sanji's chin, leaving a wet spot as she get comfortable on his lap and drew her arms around his neck.

"I...I um...I love you, Sanji-kun."

Said Nami right after giving him a few more tender kisses to his cheek as her eyes were glaring into his, identifying every feeling and finding some sort of "compassion for the damned".

Deep inside Sanji was shocked to hear that, but he didn't show any emotion like that, he was supposed to be a gentleman and there is no room for weakness. His arms pushed her deeper into his embrace as he laid her head against his chest and kissed her forehead, whispering during the kiss.

"I love you too, Nami-san."

**I hope someone is enjoying reading all this. If you do, please leave a review, it really helps me out and encourages content. Even if you are a visitor, you don't even need an account to leave a Review. Just tell me what you think, thank you.**

**C&C Appreciated.**


End file.
